My Secret
by eternally-fate
Summary: Lois Lane has a secret and she figures since Clark has his secrets that she will have hers too. MY FIRST CLOIS FANFIC, THIS STORY IS FROM LOIS LANE POINT OF VIEW. REVIEW! HERE IS A ONE-SHOT


**Title:** My Secret  
**Rating:** PG- 13  
**Fandom:** Smallville  
**Characters:** Clois, Clark Kent and Lois Lane  
**Summary:** Lois have a secret and she's plan on keeping it that way. This Story is from Lois POV  
**Warnings:** Season 8  
**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing from Smallville

**A/N: **This is my first fanfiction for my favorite Paring Clois and hopefully not my last.

**

* * *

**_Working at the Daily Planet has never really been that interesting to me until the day when Clark Kent announced that he was working at the Daily Planet right next to me. He's my new partner, and it kind of took me off guard when he told me. Even though I was the one who offered him the job I didn't really think he would take it, I knew it was going to be difficult working now cause Farm-Boy will always distract me every living moment but I have to admit it was pretty great working with him cause believe it or not... I love working with him and I would never tell Smallville this but I kinda feel safe when he's around and..._

" Lane, what are you working on? " Clark asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Smallville, when did you get in?" I asked Kent standing up from my chair to approach him. "I didn't see you come in." I waited for his response.

"I got in like five minutes ago but you were probably to busy in the Lois Lane world to notice." he said in a sarcastic tone with a grin.

"Very funny, Smallville." I replied; the sarcasm in my voice was almost palpable. I walk up to come face to face with Clark.

"So where were you last night, I called you like three times." he asked in a little concern

"Were you worried about me Smallville," I teased but deep inside I was really happy that he seemed so concerned. "Oh that's so sweet but maybe we could get together another time. I'm kinda busy with work and ... everything." I respond while walking back to the direction of my desk.

"Are you trying to avoid me?" he question me while following to my desk.

I stop dead in my tracks and turn to face him again "You always think that someone is trying to avoid you." I replied absently. "Why would I be avoiding you- I was just busy don't be so full of yourself." I lied _'Damn'_ I'm good .

"I was just curious." he asked, almost anxious now but I don't know why seem so concern I'm pretty sure he had better things to do then to talk to me. ***thinking*** Wait on the Farm everyday probably not.

"Well, you could stop it." I replied and then its a pause and we look at each other in silence, I cleared my throat to ease the tension in the room between us, the suspense is killing me. "I'm fine and busy," I punch his right arm "So chop chop get back to work." I said playfully changing the subject with a smile while sitting down on my chair and start typing.

Clark nodded solemnly while taking his own seat ."What are you even working on...he began. Wait let me guess," he put his hand on his head like he's really thinking of something, he really seem interesting in what he is about to say but knowing Kent he will always try to make the worst of a situation. " Okay, I got it- the superhero who save lives," he began, grinning as he speaks. " you are trying to get that interview?" He continues. " I think he's called t.."

"The red-blue blur," I said completely interrupting him. I hate how Farm boy always have to be so in denial of everything. He gave a small chuckle as I was talking, only Clark could do something to annoy the hell out of me while we are having a serious conversation. "I don't think you heard me last time but I will be the first to interview this superhero dude." I replied with a satisfying smile. "Just watch."

"I definitely will be there." He said quietly.

Back to what I was writing until I was rudely interrupted, _I love working with him. I would never tell Smallville this but I kinda feel safe when he's around and... _Okay cross that out.

Damn_!Clark Clark Clark! He makes me crazy and dammit, I really wish I could tell him how I feel for we could be happy but this is Clark we are talking about here Claaaarrrkkk. I really doubt he feel the same...No! I know he doesn't and it hurts so much to have all these feelings and can't say anything. I can't tell him how I feel cause I don't want to face a rejection or a _"I love you as a friend" _or an "_I wish I felt same way" _speech. Or lets say it's a small chance he does feel the same way is it worth the pain of going through another hurtful relationship and end the kinda of friendship that I have with Clark is it really worth a risk. Relationships just led down to heartache and pain especially with me and I honestly don't think I could handle another one, every guy I date always has something more important then me or it's something I did wrong. All of them end badly and I know Clark has his secrets and I will have mine too. My Secret is that I love Clark Kent no I'm deeply inlove with Clark Kent and I always think a part of me always did and I love him so much but like I said it's my secret and I plan on keeping it that way._

_---------_

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!_  
_


End file.
